Punishement
by Cliapatra32
Summary: This is MarcusxLeo. Marco. Marceo. However you want to put it. Nothing heavy because I don't write that. This is my first Lab Rat's fan fic, but if you have reviews don't be afraid to flame.
1. Chapter 1

One minute I'm sitting in Biology, the next this-this- Daring Clia came out of nowhere and the urge to write it all down came over me! I couldn't control it! And she knew I would feel wrong about writing this and later publishing it, just like I do right now, but she didn't care. She just didn't care.

I couldn't own such a cool show like this. My imagination doesn't run like that.

* * *

"BAM. Evil lair." Leo said after snapping a photo of the secret bionic's board. He then moved farther into the dingy lair to a giant metal cage. "BAM. Marcus' capsule." He then turned to the object in his peripherals. "BAM. Marcus-MARCUS!" The small boy tried to run, but was caught by the back of his shirt and brought back by Marcus' grasp.

"You shouldn't have come here, Leo." Marcus sneered in his face, making said boy flinch.

"I couldn't agree more, so could you just show me the exit?" Leo squeaked out, laughing nervously at Marcus' anger.

"Marcus!" A man's voice resonated through the walls. Both set of eyes widened, different thoughts giving different reasons.

"Yes?" the boy replied.

"Did you record Funeral Mishaps?"

"Yes Dad." He sighed tiredly, wiping his hand down his face and stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose. What was he going to do to Leo? He didn't know yet. The kid won't stay away with bionic threats, nor will he stay away with the thought of exposure, so what will work? What will keep him away? Suddenly, he had an idea. Turning his head he gave the captured boy a grin, a grin held with so much evil it caused Leo to shudder and shrink away from his grasp.

"You know where to find me then." Was the last sentence heard before the loud 'click' of a padlock resonated throughout the make-shift lair, leaving the two alone.

"So about letting me go…" Leo trailed off.

"Oh, sure. I'll let you go." There was no sarcasm or meanness in his voice, surprising Leo.

"Really?!"

"Yup-"

"Awesome!" Marcus let the boy go, who ran towards the door but stopped midway. "You know, you may not be all that bad." He said before continuing his run to the last exit.

A run that was blocked off by a large metal door.

"Hey, I don't know if you've noticed but-"

"Once I'm done with you."

Leo looked back to see Marcus, remote in hand and eyebrow cocked, walking towards him.

"But you said-"

"You really though that I'd just let you go? And even if –for whatever odd, uncanny reason- I were to let you go that I would do it without punishment?"

"P-Punishment?" Leo back up as Marcus continued to walk, the cruel smile in his face becoming more and more twisted by the step.

"Leo, Leo, Leo. You don't seem to get it." Marcus shook his head. "You aren't leaving until my lesson if taught.

"You-you can't!" Leo sputtered, not noticing his shadow quickly disappearing.

Oh, and why not?"

"Be-Because your father is just upstairs and I will yell." Leo threatened.

That padlock was to a _one-sided sound proof_ door. Leo's back hit the wall, but Marcus didn't stop." No one will hear you." The trapped boy shivered at this. Somehow, his voice had taken a different tone.

"What are you going to do?" Right then Leo knew he made a mistake. The bionic boy stooped directly in front of Leo; so close that there was minimal chest room to breathe.

"What do you think I'll do to you?" He asked the shaking boy.

"Lasers, flying objects, maybe even robots?" He asked, and would've felt relieved if it hadn't been for Marcus' dark chuckle.

"While lasers and flying projectile won't do, and government threat won't keep you away," Marcus said, leaning in close to Leo's face, "I guess I'll just have to take a more-_enjoyable_- approach."

"Wha-?" Marcus lightly glided his fingers up and down Leo's sides, enjoying the slightest of shivers his touch alone left in the young boy's flesh.

"Drop the phone, Leo." Marcus whispered in his ear. Instead, Leo closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the object. Marcus ripped his hands away from the boy's sides down to clutch his waist, raising it off of the wall- nearly ramming it into his own- and slamming it back into the wall. Leo was so surprised he dropped the phone, and using his telekinesis Marcus lifted the object next to Leo's head.

"Trying to call home, are we?" Marcus said, seeing Donald Davenport's picture and phone number on the screen. "That earns you a worse punishment." He threw the phone and remote away to unnoticed parts of the lab before returning his hands to their previous positions. Throughout all of this Leo didn't say a word. He didn't open his eyes when he was caught once more, but Marcus didn't need them to know what he has winning.

Leo was weakening.

"Give up, Leo." He sang as his fingers went down his slender waist once more. "You knew you couldn't hide this secret. Not from me. Not for long." His hands snaked under Leo's jacket and began slowly making his way back up the sleeves along the slender blue fabric.

Leo shook his head. His body was refusing him by accepting the fire Marcus was ensuing on him and moved at his touch, so he refused to give in but choosing not to voice out his opinion. He never wanted anyone, _especially_ Marcus, to learn the truth. T

Eh bullies at school were already brutal about his size, but to learn that he was gay to? He would be signing his death certificate. Janelle promised to keep it a secret, and even suggested they go out for more security, but he refused.

"Why do you refuse me Leo?" Marcus asked, pulling away from the boy's ear and facing him." Why so you punish yourself when it is _I_ who should be punishing you?" His hands went under the last shirt, coating the smooth brown skin underneath it with trails of cool fire, and causing the boy's skin to ripple in shivers at the very anticipation of his touch. Leo finally blinked his eyes open at the question, unknowingly leaning in. Marcus smirked and followed suit until they were close. So close that there was no space between their bodies anymore, and Leo was crushed up against the wall. So close that their noses, albeit small, had to pass each other in order to be comfortable in that position. So close that for Leo, it was an ache that became pure agonizing.

"Marcus!" They were interrupted, and both curse in their minds. "Come up and eat!" Marcus sighed, his breath tingling Leo's awaiting lips, and stepped off of the boy. Leo shivered at the sudden gust of wind that attacked his exposed skin.

"Coming Dad!" Marcus yelled and turned back around, only to find Leo and his phone gone. He wasn't far because you could still hear his feet hit the pavement. But he didn't pursue him.

"Go ahead and run, naïve little Leo," He chuckled darkly, "but your punishment has only just begun."

* * *

Leo ran home that night, a little disheveled from the run but still eager to present his findings. That is, until it got warped in a molecular transporter. And although he was greatly upset by the loss of crucial evidence and a phone, the reassurance that no one will _ever_ hear that recording gave him enough relief to sleep.

* * *

So do you think I should continue? Review and I don't know if you can rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Never before has one of my stories been so popular so quickly, but I'm also not surprised. Me, along with many others, are yearning for more Mareo or Larcus or whatever this pairing is going to be called. We can have a meeting on it. But thank you so much. I wrote most of it down in a folder, but then I lost the folder. Plus I wanted to update my other stories first.

By the way **Kicker4ever**, why would I hate you for a pairing I wrote about, hm? Think about it.

* * *

Leo had spent the past two weeks close to his sibling's hips. Whenever they were going somewhere far, he would ask to tag along (only once with Bree to the mall. Never again.) with any excuse possible. If Chase wanted to help Mr. Davenport on some new project in the lab, Leo would be the assistant's assistant. Adam wanted to watch Go Diego Go, Leo would watch with him. Even Tasha wouldn't be alone and had someone to drone to about her issues with coworkers at her job as she made dinner. The only real alone time Leo had was when he slept, and even then he wouldn't be completely alone because Eddie was watching over..well.. everyone.

To tell the truth though, this whole thing was beginning to grade on his nerves, along with everyone else's. He had thought of giving up and being by himself, after all if Marcus wanted to keep up his revenge he could've kidnapped Leo or something by now, but thinking of him giving Marcus that little opening always kept his alerts high. Leo could tell that everyone is beyond curious as to why he's suddenly so interested in his family, but they just brush it off like it's nothing and push the annoyance to the back of their minds to focus on more important matters at hand.

Similar to this matter.

"By kids." Mr. Davenport said in the doorway where he and Tasha stood. The three bionic teens waved back.

"Goodbye Mr. Davenport." Chase said for the group.

"I hate leaving you guys like this." He replied solemnly, looking and the blanket-clad couch potatoes surrounded by tissues, teacups, and a humidifier to finish the tableware.

"What about me?" asked the small boy posing in Big D's long white lab coat. He walked behind the couch to complete the set of teenagers.

"Like I said, I hate leaving you guys like this."

"It'd alright, Mider Dabenpot." Bree sniffled, "We can suvive thee days witout you."

"I don't know Tasha, maybe we shouldn't go." Donald mused before Tasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Donald, we already bought the tickets and unlike your jets, the public planes will not wait for you." She argued. "Plus, I'm sure Leo can… On second thought, maybe we should stay."

"No, no." Leo told them. "You guys have to go, otherwise you're going to remain uptight and stuff like that. You guys should go."

"Yeah, we don't want you to miss your flight." Chase said.

"But-"

"No buts." Leo shut Donald off.

Adam laughed. "You said 'but'."

Leo and Donald rolled their eyes at Adam's immaturity. "I guess we should get going." Donald finally decided.

"Goodbye my babies!" Tasha shouted as they walked away. "Get well soon!". The door closed and the four were silent as they listened to the roar of the other, more normal car drive down the street. Once the sound died out, the three couch-ridden teens threw the blanket off of them, revealing proper party outfits.

"You guys were faking?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you were trying to rush them out so we wouldn't be late." Bree asked. "You didn't actually believe we were sick, did you?"

"No." Came an unconvincing response. The three walked upstairs to retrieve the rest of their things while Leo took off the lab coat and bashfully placed it on the back of the couch. His new and upgraded phone buzzed in a text from the kitchen table.

"_Unknown number." _It said.

"I wonder who it could be, probably a prank caller." Leo opened the message.

_Ready or not, here I come_

_You couldn't hide for long, Leo_

"Alright Leo, we're going out." Bree said.

"Wait guys, what about me?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave him to destroy the house." Adam piped up.

"Don't worry. Eddie's here." Chase assured jokingly.

"Don't pin him on me" Eddie tried to defend himself, but they walked out the door. With a 'see ya'. Another text came to Leo's phone.

_Your punishment isn't over. _

That was when Leo began to freak out. With Tasha and Davenport on their way to the airport, and Adam, Bree, and Chase just took the other car, Leo was left with nothing but a sarcastic computer surveillance system. What was he going to do now that his barriers were all going away?

"Eddie, you have to help me!" Leo said frantically.

"Why would I help you with anything at all?" Eddie asked.

"Please Eddie? All you would have to do is lock my room, windows and all." Leo suggested.

"I was going to do that without you knowing anyway. "

Leo rolled his eyes for the second time that night and went upstairs, closing his door behind him once he entered his room. He could hear the locks Eddie put on all exits in his room and relaxed on his bed with a tired sigh.

"Why are you so paranoid anyway?" Eddie asked, "You now, more than someone of your size should." Leo wanted to answer truthfully, tell Eddie about the little 'incident' weeks ago, but two things were at risk here"

He would continuously ask questions until it became clear of his sexuality; and

The faint feeling of being watched

"I can't tell you."

"Well, if you're going to be all secretive," Eddie said, "then I guess I'm wasting my time." And with that he left, leaving a 'do not disturb' sign in his wake.

Although slightly disappointed, Leo relaxed on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head in a lounging position and let out a silent sigh of content. No one was there to protect him, but every lock that led a way into his room was on gave him the chance to be thankful for the fact that he can have his own time. "Alone at last."

"I'd say."

Leo screamed in fright and surprise as the voice wafted right next to him, turning his body to face the assailant. There stood Marcus in his thin grey shirt and skinny jeans , cruel smirk on his face and one eyebrow slightly cocked up. Leo was about to scream again when the boy used his head to turn his body around, but the cool pressure of Marcus' hand over Leo's lips stopped him dead in his tracks. The boy was pulled tight against Marcus' lean but fit body.

"We don't want to wake Eddie now, do we?" Marcus whispered into Leo's ear. The boy somehow suppressed a shiver form traveling up his spine and nodded. "Good. I don't think either of us would want to get caught."

Leo elbowed him in the abdomen and tried to run. There was only one problem with that. Leo didn't know that, even if Marcus didn't have his bionics, he was still quick. Very quick. So instead of banging on Eddie's screen, begging to be let out like planned, Leo was now pinned on his blue bed with a bionic boy hovering above him. Marcus had his hands pressuring Leo's wrist into the plush comforter beside his head and his own legs pinning the smaller boy's waist into place.

"I'm starting to think that you enjoy my punishments, Leo." Marcus claimed, his voice low and slightly deeper than before.

"L-Leave me alone, Marcus." Leo turned his head away at his stutter, "and when will this be over?"

Only a little taken aback by his bold question, Marcus simply smirked with closed eyes, not giving off what he might be thinking. "Trust me, you will know." He opened them and Leo began to fidget. It held a look that of a predator would have, found during the hunt for game, and it was directed solely on Leo. He placed both hands above Leo's head and into one wrist, allowing the other free access to gracefully ease its' way down Leo's face. "And I think you'd want me to continue."

His finger continued its' light trail down Leo's face and onto his neck, pressing down a little harder than expected. The move made Leo's head instinctively snap and their lips touched. It was so light, almost lighter than any feather but light nonetheless. After a second, Marcus sat up and sat back on the small amount of bed space between Leo's legs. Oddly enough, he didn't make a dip in the furniture.

"Why is his room locked?" Marcus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leo wondered back. He tried to get up, but found it nearly impossible even though Marcus was no longer depending his weight on or above him.

'Maybe he's sleeping." Marcus continued. "The lights are off."

"Get off of me, Marcus." He grumbled.

"What's he saying? "Marcus wondered again, but this time Leo's vision began to blacken drastically. "I know, let's try to wake him up. Leo..Leo…" The sound of Marcus' voice drowned out and was soon replaced with another voice.

"LEO!"

The boy shot up, bags hanging slightly from his wide eyes and searching the room until his gaze landed on the three teens. Adam looked worried.

"Hey are you alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, guys." _"It had all been a dream." _Leo thought. _"A realistic dream created by my recent paranoia." _

"Okay. Well we just came back because the party ended." Adam said.

"And to make sure you don't tell anyone that we left." Bree added.

"And by 'anyone' we mean Mr. Davenport or your mom." Chase finished.

"I get it, I get it." Leo said, sitting up and dragging his hand down his face. Had it all really been just a dream? "Now let me go back to sleep."

"Alright, Goodnight." They each said in their own way, leading out of Leo's bedroom door. Chase came back and said, "Seriously. Don't tell or else." As he walked down, he could here Adam's laughing words.

"Or else? Really Chase? What are you going to do, punish him?"

* * *

So I have good news and bad news. I still want to make more LeoxMarcus pairing fics (I'm calling them this until a name is established) = Good News

I don't know what else to write =Bad News. This is where you help. If you have any ideas for this pairing in general or new ways to 'punish' please review it.

Rules:

Anything under Rated M ( this is the most daring I've written okay? Go easy on me)

Has to be realistic (imaginations count)

It doesn't always have to be Leo who gets punished

;) Have Fun!


	3. Chapter 3

31 REVIEWS! DANG! I was not expecting that! I also apologize for such a long wait, I was debating what to do next and it took me a while to come up with a solution. I want to thank you all for the beautiful reviews! Some ideas are so good that I decided to just write a whole different story for them, but it won't be coming until much, much later. This chapter was helped by Caleb Manes so thank you very much. It's not exactly the same, but the concept is similar.

NO OWN.

* * *

"Careful." Marcus warned as he watched the heating solution in the flask bubble up. You can tell Leo and he were nervous by the sweat collecting around the rim of their goggles. "Leo, slow down!"

"I've got this Marcus!" Leo responded as he continued slowly pouring over half of the vial into the reacting mixture.

"Remember everyone," The science teacher said to the experimenting class, "to only add half the tile into the solution." He then pointed to the tile placed on the tables, each no bigger than 2 centimeters.

"Uh-oh." Was all the misguided boy was able to say before the flask began convulsing uncontrollably, spewing foam in every direction. "I don't have this!"

"Everyone down!" Marcus yelled and ducked underneath the table with everyone else as the flask, whistling like a hot tea pot, exploded. Glass fragments crashed onto the floor and colorful thick mixtures splotched against the ceiling. People screamed in fear underneath the tables as the glass shards went everywhere and the sound resonated throughout the science lab.

"MARCUS! LEO!"

* * *

Both were currently finishing up the cleaning in the distilled science room. There was no more glass anywhere; goo was now at the bottom of a dirty water bucket instead of the ceiling. It was too late for anyone to still be there even the extra-curricular clubs went home. They were the only ones left.

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed as he placed the mop into the bucket to rest. Just then he heard a 'click'. Turning his head he saw Marcus with his back to the door, head bent down so he wouldn't be able to see his eyes.

"I told you to be careful Leo." His voice sent warning bells throughout Leo's mind. "Now I'm restricted from performing experiments _all year_."

"How was I suppose to know it was half a tile and not a vial?" Leo laughed nervously. "I mean the two words rhyme! There should be some kind of rule against that." He began to walk backwards as Marcus walked towards him.

"Let me ask you something," He looked up to meet Leo's eyes. "do you like making me angry?"

"No."

"Then it must be the fact that you enjoy the little consequences I give you." He smirked at his statement, making Leo's heart thump harder as something less than evil covered his eyes. Leo's tailbone hit the edge of one of the black granite lab tables, stuttering his movements of retreat. Marcus took this opportunity to trap him, placing one hand firmly on either side of the boy's waist.

"T-That's not it, either." Leo started scooting back on the desk.

Bad Move.

Marcus, being the opportunist that he was, quickly pounced on top of the boy, legs holding Leo's waist firmly in place and his hands pinning his wrists above his head a he loomed over.

"Uhh…" Leo's eyes were wide open. He had seen this before, but only in a dream.

"Now now Leo, you didn't forget this did you?" Marcus asked, putting the boy's wrists in one hand so he could lightly trail a finger down the boy's face. "I know you didn't forget this." Marcus' finger went down to the boy's neck and applied a little pressure, not nearly as much as before, when it stopped and went back to its original position.

"B-But-"The boy's words were cut off when he felt a different kind of pressure of his neck. This one was hotter and moist, soothing and electrifying at the same time. He dared to look down to find most of his captor's face blocked off by his throat. The sensation inched slowly, drastically slow up his neck as if it was a great distance to cover. At the tip, right under the base of his chin, Marcus bit the chocolate skin, just a snippet, and lightly grinded it in between his front teeth. Leo arched his back involuntarily, practically forcing it into the boy on top. Someone in between this groaned, which influenced Marcus to move forward. His lips brushed up Leo's face, traveling lightly up his left cheek and every brush getting lighter and lighter until it was nearly nonexistent right by Leo's mouth.

He pulled back slowly, leaving Leo's shaking form on the science table. Leo looked at the boy who had trapped him multiple times before with this kind of torture and he had had enough of it. Although he was still shaken up, he got off the table and reached for Marcus' arm. Grabbing the limb, Marcus looked back to find Leo rising up to him. He involuntarily moved down to meet the boy's-

"_Beep! Beep! _Mama's here, Leo!"

Leo stood down, dense to the forward movements of the taller boy, and sighed as he let go of Marcus and began walking away. He continued to walk out of the classroom until he felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder.

"Remember this Leo, "He felt the boy grind the rim of his ear in between his mouth as Marcus passed on his message. "Our little secret is ours only. I'm always watching." Leo's ear was left cold and slightly damp as he ran to his mother's car in the front of the school.

"Leo, are you okay?" Tasha asked her son, his slightly flushed face and panting worrying her. "What happened? "

"It's… nothing mom."

Tasha looked at her son. He had been acting odd ever since the teleportation incident about a month ago. Clinging to everyone near him, staying oddly quiet; what is going on? "Are you sure? No one is bullying you right? Because you know mama will go into that school and-"

"NO!" Leo shouted before calming down. "I-I mean no. I was just running with all of this weight on my back so I wouldn't be eating too late." Then he laughed nervously, "You know how I have nightmares if I sleep right after eating too late."

Tasha started the car and looked at her son's appearance once more, but finding no bruises or signs of pains anywhere. Sighing in temporary acceptance, she drove herself and her son off of the school campus.

* * *

Marcus watched them from a difference, his camera filming the last five minutes of Leo at school. His father needed something to know he was actually doing his job and not 'playing around with those young girls'. Ha. Like he would want to even touch them.

Slowly, he packed his things up and began his trek and began his trek home. Maybe his swelled lips would go down before he reached the door.


End file.
